YO ho
by Peace and Song
Summary: Completed! Look out for the Sequel.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It is 2 years after Jack got his ship back, and some how he ended up stuck with a wife in a big house. His wife's personality was so similar to his that people often thought they were brother and sister. The one thing that brought them together is the only thing they have in common, Rum. When they weren't drinking (and they were sober enough to have a conversation), they argued. Meanwhile on a boat from London to Port Royale, a 19 year old girl named Lorilie closed a book that she had just finished (which was ironically about "Captain" Jack Sparrow. She was leaving London in search of a life away from her evil mother who passed away a week ago. I'm glad he killed her before I did. She thought. Her mother left her with nothing but her father's possessions. He father had died when she was 10 and her mother remarried and adopted 2 evil children, whose father dies 3 weeks after the wedding (I know what you're thinking, Cinderella, but unfortunately she's not going to Port Royale to see her Prince Charming, but to start a new life that would have been perfect if his father hadn't married a stripper). Lorilie sighed and dropped the book on the table not remembering her fingers were there. "BLOODY HELL!!!!"She screamed. Several other passengers looked at her, but went back to what they were doing shortly after. Then she fell asleep. 


	2. Ch 1

Since I cannot help myself from making outbursts during my story, I have decided to put my thoughts in parentheses (I don't think I spelled that right). If you don't care to hear (or read) my thoughts. .Then just don't.  
  
Part 1  
  
Neither Jack nor Anna Maria was sober that day. Jack stood by the window peering through a telescope, as if he were out at sea (only god knows what he was thinking). As Jack hummed his favorite song (yo hoe yo hoe Johnny Depp's for me!), Anna Maria sways as she walked over to her husband. "There you are, you old sea dog," (do people really say that?) she said as she hiccupped. "I've been looking all over for ya." She poked Jack in the chest with her index finger as she closed one eye so she could concentrate with the other. She did one last hiccup before she collapsed into her husbands arms. He carried her into their bedroom; well almost because they both were in the middle of the living room on the floor when the doorbell rang.  
  
Jack cracked the door open just enough to see sun light, the he yelled, "That be you, Mr. Cotton?" Lorilie was stunned (or should I say deafened) for a minute or two. She suddenly found herself saying, "No sir, and my name is-" "Scarlet" he whispered. "Is that you?" "No my name is-" "Scarlet how many times must I tell you that I'm married, luv" Lorilie was starting to get aggravated. She pulled open the door and stepped inside the house. Jack just stood there with his mouth open. "As I was saying before, my name is Lorilie smith, and I'm looking for work." "I thought I told you that I was married, luv?" Jack sighed and turned to his wife who was still sleeping on the floor. "Okay, Okay, the wife's sleeping so lets just make it quick" "Just one moment!" she said loudly "I am not a prostitute!" "Come again, luv?" "I" she cleared her throat. "Am here to find work as in HOUSEKEEPING, and I need a place to stay." Jack blinked twice as if he didn't understand, and then he said, "Okay, in that case come on in." He showed her to the living room and told her to have a seat. She obeyed. Then Jack said, "This is my wife, I think, Anna Maria.or was her name. Mary Anna, o well, that's beside the point.what was the point. O yes, now I remember, this is my wife" he said as her pointed to the motionless body on the floor. Lorilie gazed in bewilderment expecting the body to move, it didn't, and it only snored. "As I was saying, sir, do you have any house keepers, because I would be glad to do that for you". (And I would be glad to sleep with you). Jack looked around, "Well, it appears that we have none. So when can you start?" "Now." "Good, Good" he said as he fell onto the floor and continued sleeping. Lorilie noticed something she hadn't noticed before. Her new master was quite attractive. Besides his eyes being bloodshot he was quite good looking. He has potential, she thought. He looked like he was in his mid thirties, and she was almost 20. What am I doing? Why am I talking about my new boss that way? No matter how much she tried not to think of it, she couldn't help wondering what he would look like without clothes (I feel your pain, Girl). She sighed, and went upstairs to find a room. Eventually after settling in she just realized, that she still doesn't know his name. That was her final thought before she fell asleep.  
  
When Lorilie awoke the next morning she went around the entire house looking for nothing in particular. She was just hoping to catch a glimpse of her me master in the shower (naked, hopefully). As she walked around she found that the place was quite big, but it's as if their previous housekeepers hadn't been doing their jobs (no they were probably doing their boss). It wasn't like the place was dirty, everything was in place, but everything was dusty. It seemed no one had used many of the rooms that were in the spacious house. Out of the 20 rooms she had visited the only rooms that looked used were the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, and the bathrooms. It was hard to believe, but the masterbedroom also looked untouched (I wonder where they 'sleep'*wink wink*). Suddenly, she heard glass shatter downstairs (it's the butler!!). She rushed downstairs, only to see that Anna Maria had dropped an empty glass bottle of rum onto the floor during her sleep. She went over to her boss's motionless body, and poked him in the head. He didn't move. She then noticed he had a sword and a pistol. Ever since she was a child she always asked her father to get her a blade, but her evil mother never let him. She took out his sword and engraved on the handle was "Jack Sparrow" and a picture of a bird. Where had she heard that name before? She said the name again out loud. "Jack Sparrow." "Aye" She jumped and dropped the large knife onto the floor, which made a loud clattering noise. "Bloody Hell!" she said, "I thought you were sleeping?" "Well, apparently, I wasn't." "I can see that" "What are you doing with my weapon, if I dare ask such a bold question?" "I was just. um. holding it." "And." "I just always wanted one, but I had no intention of stealing it if that's what you mean!" "Right, and I suppose you wanted me to teach you how to sword fight?" "No I can already do that, but I just never really had one of my own." "Most women don't." "I'm not most women" "That's true." "I'm also better than most women." "That's probably also true." he says while playing with his beard. "Anyway, where do you keep your feather duster thing?" "Why do you plan to dust?" he asked. "No I just plan to tick al the shelves just so they can laugh." she said sarcastically. "O good, they could use a laugh, but in al seriousness, I'd be glad to give you a sword, and lessons to go with it." "I'll take the knife, but the lessons you can keep, after all I don't need them." "Really now?" Jack threw his sword at her. She caught it, "Yes, really." "That's interesting." "What was that?" "I said, the duster is on the second shelf to the right" "Ok" Lorilie walks over and takes out the duster. She walks back over to Jack and pokes him with it. "By the way, I know who you are, Mr. Captain Jack Sparrow." "Let me guess, I'm the worst pirate that you've ever heard of?" "Yes, but I have heard of you." She said as she walked away dusting.  
  
That night at dinner, instead of Anna Maria cooking, Lorilie decided to give this cooking thing a try. While Lorilie was fighting with the chicken, Jack was talking to himself (as usual) as he often does and Anna Maria was drunk as usual. If any normal person could have seen them, they would assume that they were talking to one another because both pairs of lips were moving, however if you would listen closely nothing any of them said would make much sense. While Jack was ending his song "and really bad eggs, drink up mi hearties yo ho!" Lorilie stepped out of the kitchen holding what appeared to be a black chicken. "I'm finished!" Lorilie put plates in front of every one, and eventually gave every one knifes and forks. After a moment no one said anything. "I know it doesn't look good but-" "You go that right," Jack muttered. "But I'm sure it tastes better than it looks, after all looks can be deceiving." No one said anything. "Ok, so who wants the 1st bite?" *Silence* "Come on" Lorilie said while pushing the plate towards Jack. "It's good." "Really? Have you tried it?" Anna Maria spat. "No, not really. I am sure it tastes good. Jack, I mean Mr. Sparrow, why don't you try it first?" "Captain, call me captain." "Okay, CAPTAIN, why don't you try it first?" "Ladies first, luv" he replied calmly. "Fine I'll try it first!" Lorilie took her fork and knife and slice the charcoal beast. She put the slice in her mouth and chewed, and chewed, and chewed, and chewed (you get the idea). "Hurry up girl!" Anna Maria rushed her. "Its very. um. flavorful.yes.flavorful is the word I'm looking for" she swallowed. "Yes, very.flavorful." "O come on!" Jack said. "I've probably tasted worst things in a 5 star restaurant." Jack took a bit. "BLOODY HELL" Jack screamed. "What did you put in this?" "Sorry, I just-" "Just kidding luv, it's good" he smiled. Lorilie glared at him wickedly. "You can't take a joke, can you?" Jack asked. "If only I hade that blade you had promised me," she said to herself. "I could wife that stupid (but sexy) smile off of your face."  
  
After dinner when Anna Maria had passed out (once again), Jack took Lorilie to some room that Lorilie had never seen before. Soon after they approached a giant bookshelf. "Fancy a book, luv?" Jack smiled. She pulled out a book and threw it behind him. He did this about 5 more times until the whole bookshelf shifted to one side (OoOoOo a secret passage way in a book case who would have ever thought of that). "Why can't I ever remember what book it is?" Jack asked himself. He led Lorilie to into a dark room. Since she couldn't see anything she felt around her and touched the wall, it was cold. Apparently they were going down a spiral staircase. When they finally reached the bottom, Jack picked up an unlighted torch and lit it. He then made his way to what seemed to be a fireplace, then he started the fire. This light was enough bright enough to make out the whole room. The room was medium sized with several shelves full of blades of all different sizes. "Pick one." "Any one?" "Except that one," he pointed to the last blade on the last shelf. "Pity, that's the one I would have picked" she walked along the shelves then stopped at the third one. That shelf seemed to beckon her. On the first ledge was a beautiful silver blade that shined brightly. She picked it up and then nearly collapsed with its heaviness. She put it back. She turned to see if Jack had seen her nearly drop his expensive looking sword, but was relieved because he had fallen asleep. On the second ledge of the shelf, there was a sword with a silver blade and a gold handle. She wouldn't even try to pick that on up. On the final ledge there was the sword that had been calling to her. It was ½ iron and ½ steel. It was light but strong. It was a rust orange color, but that could be fixed. It looked as if it had been through a lot in it's time. She picked it up and turned around only to see Jack, with this hat on his head, sleeping. She walked over and lifted the hat with her new (yet old) blade. "Wakey, Wakey" she said. Jack didn't stir. She sat down beside him and just watched him sleep for a little while. He was quite handsome for an old man. He had nice lips too. She tapped him on the forehead. Still sleeping. She traced his cheek bone with her hand. His beard was fuzzy, but his skin was soft. There is one other way I could wake him up, she thought. She bent over to kiss him when his eyes flew open. Lorilie pretended to be looking at the key attached to one of his necklaces. "Why are you so close to me?" He looked around confused. "Nothing, you just happened to fall asleep as I was looking for my weapon." "Yes, yes." He yawned. "So did you pick one?" Lorilie nodded and held up her blade. "But it does need to be cleaned up a little" "A little?" he laughed. "That thing is older than I am!" "How old are you?" "I thought you've read about me, the infamous Jack Sparrow." "I have" "Then you tell me how old I am." "40" "No." "35" "Uh uh." "42" "Bingo!" "You're not 42, you can't be 42!" "Why not?" "Because you look so." "Youthful?" "Juvenile" "Oh." "Any way, where does that key on your neck go?" "With me." Lorilie sighed. "What door does it open?" she said slowly in an aggravated voice. "I'll show you!"  
  
Moments later they were inside another dark room until Jack lit the lamps. Lorilie looked around slowly. It was the exact replica of a boat.the black pearl, she had read about he black pearl somewhere before, but couldn't exactly remember where. "How did you-"? "My good friend is an architect." "Oh." She approached the steering wheel or what ever they called them. She put her and on it when all of a sudden Jack slapped her hand, she slapped him back across the face. "I didn't deserve that." He said holding his jaw. "Well why did you slap me then?" "You touched, did you not read the sign?" Jack pointed over his shoulder to the smallest sign Lorilie had ever seen, it said: "NO SNIFFING, SMELLING, TASTING, AND ESPECIALLY NO TOUCHING. THOSE WHO DO NOT FOLLOW THESE RULES WILL ANSWER TO MY HAND!" "Right..."Lorilie held back a laugh. "The sign." "Why did you try to kiss me a while ago? Do you find me attractive, luv? Don't you think I'm a bit old for you?" Lorilie was overwhelmed. "Um.." "Or were you unaware of the fact that I was awake?" "I.I was just trying to wake you up." "And I was pretending to sleep just to see what you would do." "Ahhh, I see. It was a trick, sis you really think that I intended to kiss you?" "Yes." Jack closed the space between them with his lips She pulled back and looked up at him. "Wow" she said. "Wow, indeed." "Wow indeed, indeed." She replied as she continued to kiss him. So many questions flew into her mind at this time. What about his wife? What would my father think? What if someone finds out? He's married! He's sexy! What am I talking about? He's 42!! Lord please forgive me for I am about to sin and I can't help it!! "Wait," Jack said as he held up his index finger. "I'll be back in just one second, luv." He went and locked the door then came back. "No one can resist my charming personality." "What am I getting myself into?" she asked herself while slowly shaking her head. "Me" Jack laughed. "Or maybe it should be the other way around?" he stopped to think about it then continued laughing, until Lorilie shut him up with yet another kiss. "Wait, wait, wait." Lorilie said. "One more question, what about your wife?" "What about her, so you want her to join us?" "No but you guys are married!" "Obviously, if we weren't married she wouldn't be my wife, now would she?" Lorilie sighed, and said, "What is she finds out?" "She gets mad, she gets drunk, she passes out, she forgets. It's a simple process, luv, I guessed I just learned to live with it." "An one more thing." "What now?" "Wouldn't you prefer a bed to a dirt old boat?" "Yes, but it's not a boat, it's a ship." "Whatever."  
  
(I know what you are thinking, the age difference isn't that bad. Besides, age ain't nothing but a number. If you look at the situation mathematically shes actually older than him. She is 19 and he is 42, and 1+9=10 and 4+2=6. So there!) 


	3. 2

More parentheses in this story!!!! I know every one wants to know my ideas so I put more and more of my thoughts!!! Lol as I said before if you don't like them don't read them!!  
  
Part 2  
  
When Lorilie awoke the next morning and looked to her left and there was the most beautiful man she had ever seen making the most horrible sound she had ever heard.  
She put the pillow on top of her head. "How does that woman stand this noise?" she asked herself.  
"She drinks." Jack turned to face Lorilie.  
"Are you ever sleeping?"  
"Not I just rest my eyes." He said while grinning with three gold teeth showing.  
"I just slept with a 49 year old man."  
"42, luv, and you didn't seem to mind at all."  
"I didn't but it is kind of strange."  
"Aye, but don't cry over spilt milk."  
"I wasn't crying, anyways what do we do now?"  
"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"  
"I thought that was your specialty." They both started to laugh when they heard Anna Maria walking down the hall towards the room.  
Lorilie fell off the bed then slid underneath it.  
"Jack!" Anna Maria opened the door.  
"What woman?"  
"There's some one here to see you." Anna Maria turned and left when a man Lorilie had never seen before stepped into the room carrying a bottle of rum.  
"Will!" Jack yelled. He got out of bed unaware of the fact that her was naked and ran towards his friend (Oh how I wish that was me). Jack looked at him for a while then hugged him.  
Will looked down and said "Well aren't we happy?"  
Lorilie snickered from under the bed, but no one seemed to notice her so she stuck her head out a little to see what was going on.  
She saw the same man with the rum bottle who appeared to be drunk, but happy to see his friend. Apparently he had been crying because his eyes were red and puffy.  
Jack went behind Will and locked the door. Then he took the rum bottle from Will and drank ¾ of the bottle in one large gulp.  
Will approached Jack and put his head on Jacks shoulder, as if he were whispering something into his ear, however his lips weren't moving.  
Lorilie pondered about the man's sexuality. "That's odd"  
"What brings you up here, Turner?"  
"She's gone!"  
"Who's gone?"  
"She's dead!"  
"Who's dead?"  
"Elizabeth!!"  
"Is she dead or is she gone?" Jack was confused.  
"Both!!!" Will began to cry on Jacks deeply tanned bare chest (I like that).  
While Lorilie watched she realized that Will's hands were sliding from Jacks sides to his thighs.  
"Just one second Mr. Boo Hoo Elizabeth's Dead (and gone)" Lorilie yelled as she revealed herself from underneath the bed. " I don't know who you think you are but-"  
"Elizabeth is that you?"  
"No, but I don't want you to touch-"  
"Elizabeth it is you, isn't it?"  
"Who is Elizabeth?"  
"Don't be silly Elizabeth, where have you been this whole time." Will put his arms around Lorilie and held her tightly.  
Lorilie tried to get free, but found herself unable to move and starring up into Will's hypnotizing gaze.  
Will lowered his face slowly to hers. Their lips came closer together and soon there was no space between them.  
Just when Lorilie was starting to enjoy her moment Jack had to separate them. He glared at Lorilie and hit Will on the head with the now empty rum bottle.  
"Hey!" Lorilie yelled.  
"You two would have gotten stuck together if it wasn't for me, thank you very much!"  
"What?"  
"You heard me!"  
"Well you were about to let him feel tour butt, don't think I didn't see it!!!"  
"He's drunk for crying out loud!"  
"You're sober and you didn't seem to mind!"  
"I didn't know what he was doing, luv, and besides I'm straight. Of all people you should know!!!"  
Lorilie looked over at Jack again. He looked pretty damned good for a 42 year old. It was kind of hard to stay mad at such a fine man (AMEN!). "Okay, I'm sorry."  
"You should be! After all you have no right to yell at me after you just kissed a complete stranger! You don't even know him!" Jacks anger seemed to subside as she pushed him back onto the bed.  
"You know Jack, if I didn't know any better, I would think you're jealous of him."  
"I am not."  
"When do you think he'll wake up?"  
"Sometime in the morning, I don't know."  
"Okay."  
"Okay, indeed." 


	4. 3

Part 3  
  
Will slowly opened his eyes. Pain, he thought. His head was hurting and he couldn't remember what happened last night. He looked to his right and saw a bed, but couldn't see what was on top of it because it seemed he was short. I know I'm on the floor, thought Will. He stood up then fell back down. Ouch, he thought, lets not do that again. This time he just sat up only to see that Jack was on the bed, spread out, and there was a woman next to him, that he had never seen before. She looks familiar, he thought, but shes not Anna Maria!! Only Jack would do something like that!! How did I get here?  
Jacks eyes opened just as will was getting up. "Where are you going mate?"  
"I don't know. How did I get here?"  
"You asking the wrong person, do you mean to tell me you forgot everything that happened last night?"  
"What happened last night?"  
"Nothing." Jack frowned.  
Will saw an arm wrap around Jacks waist. "Who is that?"  
"Well.um."  
"You could have asked me that before you kissed me." Lorilie said with a sly smile.  
"I kissed you?!?!!?"  
"Yup you kissed me."  
"I can't stay in here while you guys talk about this stuff, it makes me sick," said Jack while getting up. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth, and wash out my mouth." "Wow," said Will. "That's a first!" Lorilie winked at Jack then continued to talk to Will. "So how do you and Jack know each other?" "Long story." Said Will. Jack left the room, then Will said, "I suppose I have enough time." After finishing the story Jack came back, and he actually looked.clean. He sat in a chair on the other side of the room and just watched Will and Lorilie talk. "Wow, you guys have been through a lot together." "I suppose you could say that. There is still one thing that confuses me. Why am I here, and how did I get here?" Jack walked up behind him and said. "You were drunk last night so you probably won't remember what happened. Anyway, you talking about Elizabeth being dead, or gone, or whatever." "O yes! Now I remember. She was kidnapped!!" "Kidnapped?" "Yes KIDNAPPED!" "Okay, so you are here to tell us that she was kidnapped?" "No, I am here to get a crew to go and find her." "Oh." "I found this note by her dresser." Will gave jack a crumpled piece of paper. It said:  
  
Dear Will,  
  
I'm sorry that it didn't workout between us. I know you're first impression is that I have been kidnapped, but if you will read this letter through you will realize that I have in fact run away. I used to think I loved you, but I was obviously wrong. I've know that since we were on our honeymoon, but I didn't want to confront you about it, because I wasn't sure that what I thought was true. I found out later that my suspicions were right. There is not enough room for two people in your life, and if there is, I don't want to share you with anyone else. I don't want to hurt your feelings, too much, but I have found someone else, and I hope you reunite with the one love. If you do I'm sure you and Jack will have an adventurous life together. Although, I doubt he feels the same way about you, In fact, I doubt he even has considered this idea. However, maybe I was wrong, maybe you're not gay, maybe you are just obsessed with piracy, or you might just be confused about where you belong (I'm not talking location wise). Please don't try to find me because I don't want to be with you anymore, and beside Commodore Norrington's cousin, Samuel is quite the fine fellow, and we will be getting married soon.  
Goodbye Will,  
Elizabeth 


	5. 4

Part 4  
  
Jack stood looking dumfounded at the note. What kind of freak is he? Eww I've never had a male admirer before. Am I really that attractive? That's nice that he likes me, but that's also kind of gross. Ewww. That's disgusting!  
  
While all these thoughts were running through Jack's mind, Lorilie approached him and read the note. "I knew it!" she yelled, "I knew all along that you were-"  
  
Before she could finish Jack hushed her and whispered something in her ear. "Let's play along with his version of the story and pretend that Elizabeth did get kidnapped. Look at it this way, we get to get out of this disgusting house, and we can leave Anna Maria at home."  
  
"Your so evil." Said Lorilie.  
  
"I know, luv, I know."  
  
"Will, are you ready yet?" Yelled Jack.  
  
"I was born ready!"  
  
"Right.. anyway Lorilie is already on the ship, so we better get a move on."  
  
"Wait.there's something I have to tell you."  
  
Jack knew what this meant, and didn't want to stick around for any strange things to happen. "I think we are running late, and Lorilie does tend to be a bit impatient. We have no time to dawdle, Will."  
  
"Yes, but its really important!"  
  
"I'm sure it is, but can't we talk once we get to the ship?"  
  
"No I'm afraid we, I mean this cannot wait."  
  
Jack's heart was beating rapidly. What did he mean by we? Did he mean him and me? There must be a mistake. I don't get why he can't just find another woman to bother, after all he isn't THAT ugly.  
  
Before Jack could finish his thoughts, Will said, "I haven't been completely honest with you, Jack." Jack knew what he was going to say, and was surprised when he said, "I wasn't really being faithful to Elizabeth."  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
"I know you're disappointed, but it turns out that I've loved someone else the whole time.and that someone else was."  
  
"Look, Will, I'm a bloody pirate!!! Pirates aren't gay!! I would love to have you as a friend, but not that way!!"  
  
"That's funny Jack, but, I was just going to say that I'm taking my girlfriend, Izzabella, with us to go find Elizabeth."  
  
Jack was filled with joy for the first time in ages. He hugged his friend tightly and said, "This is great news!!! You don't know how much better I feel knowing that you're stra.I mean .starting to like other people."  
  
"I know you may think it doesn't make sense to go to find Elizabeth, but she's still my friend. I don't know what to do without her, she has always been there for me and I feel it's my sworn duty to protect her (but not die for her)."  
  
"That's nice, mate, but we really need to get going." Jack walked towards Anna Maria's boat, the Interceptor, and saw a girl about Lorilie's age waving to Will.  
  
She was good-looking, but not as pretty as Lorilie. Instead of having dark hair and dark eyes, her hair was blonde and curly, and her eyes were a dark green color. If you looked at Lorilie at any random time you would think that she was upset, or in deep thought. However, this girl did not have Lorilie's serious face, her face was bright and happy, almost too happy. She seemed like the type of person who would spend hours in front of a mirror each day. To Jacks surprise she was nothing like Elizabeth.  
  
When Jack finally got onboard the ship, he was greeted by a kiss from Lorilie who was to the right of Izzabella. The two looked so completely different that Jack looked from one to the other about three times before he said anything. However, Jack didn't have to say anything because the first word came out to Will's mouth.  
  
"Izzy, I see you've met Lorilie."  
  
Izzabella giggled and said, "Yes, she's told me a lot about you." She took Jack's hand and shook it while giving him a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Really?" Jack ignored her smile, and tried as hard as he could to politely smile back. "What did she tell you about me?" 


	6. 6

OMG..i cant find part 5...sorry.if it seems odd its because u missed the part where they are sailing.summary.they eventually sailed to Tortuga and are there to find a crew.I think.  
  
Part 6  
  
Jack, Will, Lorilie, and Izzabella left their ship, The Interceptor, and walked towards a bar called The Prancing Pony.  
  
This was Lorilie's first time in Tortuga, and the number of gunshots she heard every two seconds amazed her. She looked up and in big bright pink letters it said "(place name here)."  
  
Jack walked with Lorilie and Will walked with Izzabella. As they walked in people started to stare their way. After all it wasn't every day you see couples walk in to a prostitute-infested bar.  
  
Once inside Will bought Izzy a drink and offered one to Lorilie, but she said no. Lorilie walked over to the washroom and looked in the mirror. She noticed white stuff on the mirror and thought, Ewww I don't even want to know what that is. She got out and looked around only to find Jack talking to a woman, an older woman.  
  
She wasn't a wrinkly kind of old but her face said that she's had experience. She looked around 25ish and she was playing in Jacks hair!!!  
  
Lorilie decided to take it upon herself to find out who this strange woman was, and why she was flirting with Jack. She stormed over to this strange woman only to find that she was Jacks sister.  
  
"Lorilie, come meet my sister, Farquar."  
  
"Hello.Farquar." Lorilie was about to burst out laughing as she heard Jack's sisters name, but Farquar interrupted her laughter.  
  
"Please, call me Jennilia, or Jenni. My parents were drunk when they named me. I really don't like the name Farquar at all. I find it rather nauseating."  
  
"So.Far-I mean Jenni, do you.um.work here?"  
  
"Work? No. Own? Yes."  
  
"You own this place?"  
  
"Yup, so Jack tells me you guys are on an adventure?"  
  
"Adventure? That's one way of putting it but I wouldn't use those exact words."  
  
"So you think it will be alright if I join you?"  
  
"You want to join us?" Lorilie was a bit hesitant. "Well you'll have to ask the rest of the-"  
  
"I already did, while you were in the bathroom."  
  
"Well I suppose its ok with me then."  
  
"Great!!! I'll get my things!" Jennilia walked away and returned minutes later with a big bad that weighed a ton in one hand, and a box with a cat in the other.  
  
"Are you sure you want to bring that feline with you? I don't think cats take kindly to water, especially salt water."  
  
"Who? Stephanie? O dear, no she loves the water." She turned to Stephanie (the cat) and said, "You love the water don't you, baby?"  
  
The cat just hissed at her.  
  
"Don't worry, that means yes." 


	7. 7

Part 7  
  
After leaving the bar, the crew followed Farquar (Jennilia) to her house. When they reached the house, it turned out to be a mansion rather than a house. This was very unusual for someone who lived in Tortuga.  
  
After opening the door, they were all greeted by Jenni's maid. "Welcome home Massa, we have dinner here waiting for you."  
  
"You have 2 maids?! You must be quite wealthy, Farquar." Jack said.  
  
"No I only have one, but she can be a bit mad at times." Jenni continued. "She seems to think that there are two of her, and Jack, can you please call me by my preferred name."  
  
"Ok, Farquar."  
  
Jenny sighed and said, "Would you mind if I brought Kilolo (Natalie's character) with me, I'm afraid I would be lost without her. Not only is she my maid, but she is also my best friend."  
  
"Yes, Massa is Kilolo's best friend!" Kilolo rubbed her hands together as if she were trying to keep warm, however it was quite warm in the house already.  
  
"Kilolo, lets go get your things so we can be on our way." Jenni took Kilolo's arm and directed her towards her room. They came back minutes later with even more bags.  
  
"Massa, can we hold princess Stephanie? We promise to be careful with her."  
  
"Yes Kilolo, but you can call me Jenni, remember."  
  
"Sorry Jenni, but my old Massa's wanted me to call them massa, and I'm afraid it's a hard habit for us to break." Kilolo took the box containing the cat and gave the rest of the bags to Jack and Will.  
  
"Be gentlemen and please take our bags for us." Jenni winked at Will, which got Izzabella angry, but the anger subsided as Lorilie said something.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"What a nice ship, Jack. Whom did you steal it from?" Jenni asked.  
  
"My wife." Jack was leading Jenni to her room when he heard a cat hiss at some mice.  
  
"You're the same old Jack I knew back when we were children."  
  
"No, I've changed, but only a little."  
  
"Yes." Lorilie looked around the room and saw that Kilolo had already put her things down and settled in. She noticed that Kilolo was whispering in Stephanie's ear. Jenni was used to Kilolo's odd behavior and had kind of gotten used to it.  
  
"Then we'll run away and get married. When we get to our honeymoon we will-" Jack cut Kilolo off before she could finish talking to the mangy cat.  
  
"Kilolo, would you like to see a tour of the ship?"  
  
"Yes tour would be good, come kitty lets go."  
  
"I think it would be better if u left the cat."  
  
"Oh no, kitty loves me, we will be getting married. Don't tell Jenni, she'll try to steal her from me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
While Jack was giving Kilolo and her future wife a tour of the ship, Lorilie was on her half of the bunk bed that she had to share with Izzabella. For some reason she thought she would get to see more of Jack, but unfortunately he was either busy steering or sleeping.  
  
I have an idea, Lorilie thought to herself.  
  
That night when every one was asleep, Lorilie tip toed into Jack's room and went into the bed. She kissed him and ran her fingers through hi hair.hold on one second I can't run my fingers through Jacks hair. She looked at the persons face and it turns out it wasn't Jack.it was Will!!  
  
It was a good thing that he didn't wake up. She should have known too. Jack never sleeps.or does he. She walked over to the other bed and before she got in she looked at the face. It was him.  
  
She got into the bed and before she could say anything Jack said, "Why were you in his bed?"  
  
Lorilie knew that would happen she just said, "I couldn't see, Jack, so I thought it was you.. until I felt his hair." "I see, well not really but anyways, what are you going?"  
  
"Taking off your shirt"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?" 


	8. 8

Part 8  
  
"Land Ho!" Jack hollered.  
  
"Who me." Izzy asked while coming out of her quarters.  
  
Jack rolled is eyes as he approached the dock of London. Jack wondered how smart Elizabeth was if she put her address on the note she left for Will. At times it seemed as if she was smart, but he knew she was an idiot.  
  
As soon as they tied the boat to the dock, the whole crew was on their way to the home of Commodore Samuel. It took them a while to find out where the house was in the first place, but soon after that they came across a large house.  
  
Everyone was waiting on Will to ring the doorbell, but he just stared. Jack decided to take it upon himself to ring it for him. Minutes later Elizabeth was at the door.  
  
"Listen Elizabeth! I have to make sure you understand that-"  
  
"Will!?" Elizabeth looked out of breath, and that only enraged Will more.  
  
"Look Elizabeth, there is something I came here to tell you-" Will saw a man come from behind Elizabeth. It was Samuel. He stepped out of the house closed the door, then every one heard glass break.  
  
"Listen Will, did you come on a ship?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yes.why?"  
  
"We need to get out of here."  
  
"We? Ohh you and him."  
  
"Can we talk later, we really must go!"  
  
"Ok fine."  
  
Elizabeth and Samuel followed the crew to the ship and once they got onboard she explained every thing. "We had to leave because there were people in the house who wanted to kill me. I think they were Barbosa's daughters, because they kept on saying 'you killed my father' and stuff like that. I tried to tell them that I didn't kill their father but they didn't seem to believe me. Then they came after me, until Sam came and locked them in the closet, but they are probably out by now. That's why we have to go!! If they find me they will kill me."  
  
"That's doesn't sound like a bad idea." Will whispered. "They might even kill you guys too." Elizabeth added.  
  
"O no." Jack said sarcastically. "We have 8 people here, and they only have 3 people. I wonder who might win that fight?"  
  
"I have an idea!" Samuel yelled. Everyone gathered around. "It doesn't involve you Elizabeth, go away!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
She left the crew and went to the front of the ship, minutes later she reunited with the rest of the crew. They all had grins on their faces. What's going on? she thought to herself.  
  
She turned around only to see the three girls that had been trying to kill her. "What's going on?"  
  
"We're just doing a bit of trading, luv."  
  
Suddenly she realized what was happening. They were going to let the 3 evil girls kill her so that they would be safe. "No!!!!!"  
  
"Yes." said the first girl, whose name was Adriana. She smiled broadly at Elizabeth.  
  
"Sorry Elizabeth," said Samuel. "It wouldn't have worked between us."  
  
Elizabeth fainted after Tea (another one of Barbosa's daughters) hit her in the head with an empty rum bottle.  
  
"That better be empty" Jack said. 


	9. 9

Part 9  
  
Elizabeth was still unconscious on the floor, while every one was discussing how to kill her. Samuel, who didn't seem to like Elizabeth at all, had the best suggestions. "I think we should just drown her, or we can strap a cannon to her corset and let her drown."  
  
"Good idea! But it lacks creativity." Michelle (the third sister) said. "How about we leave her on an island, with naught (nothing) but a spoon?"  
  
"A spoon? She can't do anything with a spoon." Adriana said.  
  
"Precisely!"  
  
"Good idea, but what if she get rescued?"  
  
"Ok. I have the perfect idea!" Jack rubbed his hands together with anticipation. "First, we shoot her then, we drown her, then we save her, then we leave her on the island WITH THE SPOON, and we wait for her to die, so no one can save her!"  
  
"Good idea!" Everyone yells.  
  
After successfully killing Elizabeth every one decides to go to Tortuga to celebrate. While at Tortuga Samuel and Adriana become very good friends (if you know what I mean).  
  
Samuel and Adriana were the last people to leave the bar (place name here). Drinking as they walked, they swayed over to the dock.  
  
"Do you miss Elizabeth?" Adriana asked breaking the silence.  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes dammit!"  
"Okay"  
  
"You look really good in the dark," Sam started. "But-"  
  
Adriana slapped Samuel before he could finish. "So I don't look good in the light? Is that what your saying?"  
  
Sam rubbed his cheek. "No that was a poem I was reciting, can I continue?"  
  
"Oh.sorry."  
  
"Anyway, You look good in the dark, but even better in the light. A life without you, dear, would be full of fear and fright."  
  
"That was beautiful, did you make it up?"  
  
"No it was on that poster over there." Sam pointed to their right.  
  
Adriana looked and the poster said "Food and Sex: buy one get one ½ off!" She didn't ruin the moment by telling Sam that he was too bloody drunk to see straight, but instead she said, "I think we're going the wrong way."  
  
"That depends on where it is that you might be going."  
  
"Are we not going to the ship?"  
  
"It's too far away, I can't wait that long. Let's get a room over there." Sam pointed to an Inn that was just up the road.  
  
Eeeeeekkkk, Adriana thought to herself, we're gonna have fun tonight! Since she was the youngest of the three sisters, it was rare that she was able to go out alone.with a boy.or a man. Anticipation swelled inside Adriana.  
  
When they finally got into the room, Sam took off his shirt and got in the bed. Adriana went to take off her shoes, but when she looked up Sam was fast asleep (so much for your special moment now, Adriana).  
  
O well, she thought, it's the thought that counts right? She got into the bed with him and fell asleep. 


	10. 10

Part 10:  
  
"What a bloody headache." Sam looked around and saw Adriana right next to him. "OoOoOo.what was I doing last night? If only I could remember!"  
  
Mean while back at the Interceptor, every one was asleep except Will and Izzy. They had been up all night doing god knows what, and they hadn't found time in their busy schedules to sleep.  
  
Jenni was in the next room.with a man!! She met him at the bar (place name here) and they had eventually they ended up in the same bed together.  
  
Jack and Lorilie were having a party of their own. They had both gotten drunk last night and ended up waking the whole ship up.  
  
Kilolo and Stephanie.words cannot explain what happened between them.really...I really can't think of any words to describe it.  
  
Tea brought home a man of her own named Jarell, and they had a good time.  
  
Michelle on the other hand was nowhere to be found. Not that anybody cared; they were all preoccupied with their current partners.  
  
By the time Will and Izzy went to sleep Lorilie woke up. She looked around and it was morning. She had no idea what happened last night, until she got up. She was naked!!  
  
She tapped Jack. "Hmmmm."  
  
"Jack" she whispered.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Why are we naked?"  
  
"Of all people you should know. Where you that bloody drunk last night?"  
  
"Um.."  
  
"I think your on your way to becoming a better pirate than me."  
  
"What time is it? Where is everyone?"  
  
"I may be captain Jack Sparrow, but I'm not God."  
  
"Fine I'll go find out what everyone is up to."  
  
Lorilie walked to Jenni's cabin to see if she could help her settle in. Unfortunately, when she opened the door Jenni was in bed with a man that Lorilie had never seen before. He looked handsome. Not as good as Jack but pretty bloody close.  
  
Lorilie saw movement; before she could see anything she closed the door and left the two alone.  
  
"Who are you?" Jenni asked the strange looking man who was in the bed with her. The man blinked in confusion.  
  
"Don't play with me!!"  
  
"I thought I already did?"  
  
"Who are you and why are you in my bed!!!!"  
  
"What? You brought me here!"  
  
"I did no such thing!"  
  
"You did!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Then why is your lipstick on my stomach?" He lifts up the sheet to show her the kiss mark, and sure enough there it was.  
  
"O that's interesting."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why can't I remember anything?"  
  
"If I drank as much as you I wouldn't remember anything myself."  
  
"O dear."  
  
"What, are you married?"  
  
"No, no that's not it! Its just that.we.well I don't remember anything. I don't even know your name!!"  
  
"My name is James, and would you like me to refresh your memory about last night?" he said as he ran his hands through her hair. 


	11. 11

Part 11  
  
By lunchtime everyone was up and Jenni, Lorilie, Izzy, Adriana, and Tea (Michelle was still gone) decided they should fix lunch. Jack on the other hand had taken Will to a new bar in town called (please insert name here). Jack thought it would be a good idea since he knew Jenni wasn't such a good cook.  
  
While cooking all the girls were talking about what happened last night. Was like a gossip session because every one was talking about things that none of the men would like to hear, so the men (besides Will and Jack) were on the deck talking about random manly things.  
  
"See.my toenail is longer!!! Ha!" said Jarell to James.  
  
"Well.it appears you win!" James said as he put his shoe back on. "Is it true that this is the ship of Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Yes.I remember Tea saying something like that.but I have yet to meet the man."  
  
"Ahhh.I would like to meet him as well."  
  
Jack and Will finally come aboard as soon as every one finished breakfast. "The Captain is here at last!" Jack hollered. "Did ya miss me, luv?" he asked Lorilie as he kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
Before Jack could say anything James drew his sword and said, "Are you the Jack Sparrow who was the cause of the great and honorable Captain Barbosa?"  
  
"Aye, but I doubt we're talking about the same person."  
  
"Well I am his cousin, and I have been in search of you for quite a while now Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"And you plan to kill me?"  
  
"No.not me. Him." James points to a monkey that looks awfully familiar.  
  
"Jack?" said Jack.  
  
"Jack?" said Lorilie confused.  
  
"Jack!" said James with a handsome and broad grin.  
  
"What? I'm confused.but I'm sure you said something about killing Jack and I am not just going to sit around and let that happen!" Lorilie drew her sword and got in front of Jack.  
  
"O come on, I don't want to hurt you.we at least not under these circumstances.how bout me and you after I finish off this old man?"  
  
"He is not old! He's experienced! And I would never even consider sleeping with you.well at least not since I found out that you are trying to kill Jack!"  
  
"You don't know what you're missing out on poppet! But anyway, give me Jack and I won't harm you or the crew, so we will all be happy then, aye?"  
  
"No! What do you take me for? I am certainly no imbecile!"  
  
"You could have sure fooled me!"  
  
"That's enough! You are upsetting kitty!" Kilolo said as she emerged from her quarters. "You will not upset MY kitty!" Kilolo had no weapon, so she punched James and knocked him out in one hit. "That's what you get for upsetting my princess!"  
  
"You there!" Came a voice from afar! "I've been looking for that man! He is wanted!"  
  
Jack turned to hide, but the officer grabbed him. "Who me? I never really stole the money.I just kind of borrowed it.I'm sooo-"  
  
"Not you! Him!" He pointed to the man on the floor. "I have been after him for a while, thank you for assisting me in his capture." He bowed his head, to Jenni in particular. Her eyes shined, and she smiled back.  
  
"Are you an officer?" asked Jack.  
  
"No I'm a bounty hunter, I find wanted people and I bring them in to get reward money."  
  
"Ahhh.I see. And what might your name be, kind sir?"  
  
"Tom, Tom Felton." He smiled at Jenni again, but this time took her hand and kissed it softly. "What might your name be, miss?"  
  
"I'm Jen-" Jack cut her off.  
  
"O this is my sister, Farquar!" Jenni sighed deeply then hit Jack on her way out. 


	12. 13

I seemed to have misplaced Ch. 12 as well.basically what happened was that Farquar and Tom got to get 'closer'.any who on to the story..  
  
Part 13  
  
Jack was lying on the bed with his legs spread and his hands behind his head, when Will burst into the room. Jack continued to stare into space as Will spoke.  
  
"Jack I have a problem. And I'm afraid I need your help!" Jack sat up at the word help.  
  
"Yes, what can the captain help you with, Young William."  
  
"I'm having trouble with Izzy. It seems that we are drifting apart. I don't know if it's her or me, and I need your help."  
  
"Aye, so you must win back fair lady's heart? Is that it? I can help you, mate, but it's gonna cost."  
  
Will threw Jack a bottle of rum. "I came prepared."  
  
"Ok, first things first." Jack looked as if he was contemplating weather or not he should ask Will this question. "Um.do you.I mean.is your.equipment.a sufficient size?"  
  
"Yes, I think.well no one has complained yet."  
  
"O good, no worries then. Lets get started! I have seen this problem before, amongst men like you. What you need, is to be a man.not a dainty little gentlemen. Women like men, manly men! Pirates! They like pirates! Although they won't admit it to you, I know that's what they like."  
  
"So, I have to act like a pirate?"  
  
"Aye, and that's where I come in. I will teach you to walk, talk, and act likes a pirate. Then your bonnie lass will not be able to resist you, mate." Jack took a swing of the rum, then stood and approached Will. "Now, lesson one, you must talk like a pirate. Go ahead and give it a try."  
  
"This is ridiculous." Jack gave him a vicious glare, and then he sighed and said, "Arg!"  
  
Jack laughed. "What the blazes was that? Ok.fine let's start from the top. Use the word savvy in a complete sentence."  
  
"This is easy! Do you savvy me?"  
  
Jack spit out his rum and laughed. "This is going to take forever."  
  
After teaching Will pirate speech, Jack thought he would move on to the acting part. "Will." Jack sighed deeply and said. "When you and Izzy.do.it." Jack dragged out the word it so much it took him a while to catch is breath to say the next sentence. "What kind of noise does she make?"  
  
Will did just as Jack thought he would do, he laughed. "Are you serious Jack?"  
  
"Yes, I am." He gave Will a harsh look, then drank some rum. "What kind of noise does she make? Does she scream, yell, moan?"  
  
"Well, now that I think about it she doesn't scream or yell. It's more like a purring noise."  
  
"She purrs?" Jack looked confused yet fascinated. "Right.anyway if you want to be manly for her you must make her scream, savvy?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not-"  
  
"Listen, Will, you have to trust me on this one, ok? Making love to a woman is not supposed to be nice and pleasant, savvy?"  
  
Will smiled and nodded as if he just now understood what Jack had been trying to tell him. "Aye, I understand what you're trying to say!"  
  
After the lesson in lovemaking, Jack had to show Will the hardest part of the ways of the pirate, the walk. "Will, walk over to that table over there and back." Will did as he was told. "Interesting." Jack said while fiddling with his beard."  
  
"What? How did I do?"  
  
"Well, aside from looking like you have something stuck so far up your bloody arse that you can't relax, you did well."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Ok, try to relax, now try it." Will did it again and again, but it wasn't getting any better. "I have an idea!" Jack threw the bottle of rum to Will. "Drink the rest, mate."  
  
"But that's at least half the bottle!"  
  
"Yes I know, just do it Will!"  
  
"Ok.if you insist." Will emptied the contents of the bottle, and shook his head as if he were trying to get something out of his hair. "Bloody hell that was some strong rum!"  
  
"Now walk over to that table over there!"  
  
"I can't even see the table anymore!"  
  
"Good, now start walking."  
  
Will swayed over to what looked like a table then swayed back.  
  
"Perfect! You are now a pirate! Go and tell me how it goes with your Izzabella!" Jack pushed Will out of the room and shut the door behind him. 


	13. 14

Part 14:  
  
Izzy was reading a book, as Will came swaying into the room. "Ello, luv" said Will.  
  
"Welcome back William, how was your day with the captain?" she asked not looking up from her book.  
  
"VERY good." Will walked over to the bed and didn't waste anytime with small talk. He undressed then waited for Izzy to look up, but she didn't. He cleared his throat. "Izzy, luv, the fun is over here."  
  
Izzy looked up and her eyes widened. "What's wrong with you, Will? Why do you smell like-"?  
  
Before she could finish Will hushed her with a kiss. "Rule 3: No talking, luv."  
  
Izzy smile silently to herself and played along.  
  
Meanwhile in the next room, Lorilie and Jack listen to the couple, and wonder how long William can keep going.  
  
"They're not normally this loud." Lorilie put a pillow over her head.  
  
"You're right, we can be louder!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Jack! I can't hear you, but I bet we can be louder!"  
  
"What? You want to put on powder!?"  
  
"Yes, we can be two times louder!." Lorilie removed Jack shirt, while he helped her out of her nightgown.  
  
Every minute some one else on the ship woke up, until they were all gathered around Will and Jacks rooms. "Open the bloody door before we break it down!" Yelled Adriana.  
  
"Ok, I have an idea! Every one at the top of your lungs, start yelling, ok on the count of 3." Said Jarell. "One.two.three." Every one started yelling and eventually they ran out to air, so they stopped. They listened for any more noise in the rooms, and all seemed quiet. Jack, and Will both appeared by their doors shortly.  
  
"I think we won, mate!" Jack said to Lorilie.  
"No you didn't if we wanted to we could have kept going, right Izzy?" Will turned to face his partner.  
  
"What the blazes are you talking about?" Sam asked. "All I know is that I heard yelling, and came out here to see what it was. What kind of freaky contest is this?"  
  
"Easy, lad, it's a.a.a whoever can make the loudest noise while having sex contest.I think.. or it's a who last longer.or something like that.now that I think of it, we don't really know what the contest was."  
  
Izzy giggled as she saw the naked Jack before her eyes. Will pushed her back inside the room, and closed the door. Lorilie on the other hand was right by Jack's side, but at least she had the decency to wrap a sheet around herself. "What's so funny?"  
  
"This!" Jack pulled the sheet away from Lorilie, leaving her bare and exposed to the world. "What the hell is the matter with you Jack!"? She ran into the room and locked the door.  
  
"Can't you take a joke, luv?" Jack yelled through the keyhole in the door. "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry, luv, and I promise I won't do it again."  
  
Jack listened, and then he heard "It'll take more that a mere apology to convince me that you are truly sorry.  
  
"Fine, be that way!" Jack leaned on the door for about half an hour. By that time every one went back to bed. Jack went over to Will's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Jack?" said Will, who was trying his best to cover himself up, so he would look decent.  
  
"It appears I need your help this time, young William.oh.and some of your clothes as well." 


	14. 15

Part 15  
  
"NO YOU CANNOT HAVE ANY RUM!!!" Will yelled at Jack. "Besides, if you want to be a gentleman for Lorilie you're going to have to learn to live for at least 3 seconds without rum. You are more natural when you're sober."  
  
"Well, she liked me when I was drunk.why can't I just be a drunk gentleman?"  
  
"Shut up Jack."  
  
Jack was too sober to argue. "Yes sir."  
  
Meanwhile, in Jack's room, Lorilie and Izzy were talking. "What do you see in Will anyway? He has no lips!"  
  
"Yes.but it's what's below the waist that counts." Izzy giggled.  
  
"What do you think they're doing in there?"  
  
Izzy shrugged. "Talking about manly things?"  
  
"Like who has the longest toenail?"  
  
They laughed. Then Jack walked into the room and for once in her life Lorilie hadn't seen jack sway as he walked. He had clothes on too! That couldn't have been Jack! His hair was in a ponytail and he bowed as he approached Izzy.  
  
"Good after noon ladies." Jack said in a deep yet intoxicating voice.  
  
"Why hello, captain." Izzy said approaching Jack.  
  
Lorilie pushed Izzy out of the room and locked the door. "Jack?"  
  
"Yes, lu.I mean miss."  
  
"Is that really you?"  
  
"Yes, it's the new me." Jack held his hands up as if he were going to say 'Taa Daa!'  
  
Lorilie inspected him. He was clean!! He smelled different; she couldn't detect any rum at all. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I have come to send my ape.apple.appear.apollo.apologies."  
  
"Still having trouble with long words?" She said slowly approaching him. She looked into his eyes and they looked different. They had no smudges of charcoal around them.  
  
"I'm working on that." Jack put his hands on her shoulders, trying as hard as he could to fight the urges that were consuming his insides.  
  
Lorilie laughed and said, "Apology accepted." She pushed him onto the bed and kissed him, but he didn't return the kiss.  
  
"You don't want to be doing that, luv.bloody manners! I can't take it anymore!" He took his hair out of his ponytail and put is bandana back on (I did that for you Lori).  
  
"I like the old Jack better," she said. "Although you look cute with that ponytail." She started to kiss him again, until he interrupted her again.  
  
"Wait!" Jack got off the bed and lifted the mattress. He pulled out a bottle of rum. "Never again!" he said as he looked at the bottle. He bit the top and pulled out the cork with his teeth.  
  
Two bottles of rum later, and one room away Will and Izzy were listening to Jack and Lorilie. " I suppose he didn't like my lesson." Will said to Izzy.  
  
"I'm surprised he actually lasted that long with out his rum."  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't easy." Will remembered when Jack was sober; he didn't seem like himself.he seemed somehow, incomplete. "I suppose Jack and rum go together like.like.like me and you."  
  
"Flattery will get you no where, Mr. Turner." She giggled.  
  
In the morning all was calm.well until they brought up the subject of where they should go.  
  
"I'm going home." Said Teresa.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Said Jarell.  
  
"Where's Michelle?"  
  
"She wrote me a letter," Adriana said. "Basically, she ran away to be with Kilolo and the cat."  
  
Everyone laughed, but until Adriana said, "Sam and I want to get married!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Teresa.  
  
"As sure as.I'm sure!"  
  
"Okay.so then where are you going to stay?"  
  
"With Sam, we will plan the wedding here, and you are all invited!"  
  
"O a wedding? I love weddings. More rum for me!" Jack said.  
  
"Will there be a bachelor party!" Jarell asked.  
  
Sam looked at Adriana for approval, but she shook her head.  
  
"Some one is whipped!" yelled Jarell.  
  
"Indeed." Said Teresa with a wicked smile.  
  
Teresa and Jarell left later that day, and Adriana and Sam were packing their things.  
  
"Pity you can't join us." Said Lorilie.  
  
"I know, but we'll see each other at the wedding!"  
  
After they left, Jack set sail for nowhere in particular humming a very catchy tune. "Now bring on that horizon."  
  
THE END? 


	15. 16

Part 16*******  
  
For the first time in a long time the boat was actually quiet, and Jack and Lorilie got a real chance to be together without interruption. Lorilie waited in Jack's room for his return. Tonight would be special, and she had been waiting for this night for a long time. She heard footsteps, so she got into bed and pretended to be sleeping.  
  
~~  
  
Jack frowned at the sleeping woman as he walked in, then he sighed. He turned to put his hat away when he felt someone remove his coat. Jack didn't have to turn around. He knew it was she. The woman.girl.of his dreams. Jack knew he had loved Lorilie from the first time he saw her. She was the only woman who truly made an impact on his life. He felt a certain way every time he was with her, and he hoped she felt that way too.  
  
~~  
  
While unbuttoning Jack shirt form behind him, Lorilie remembered the first time she laid eyes on this man. There was something about him that made her want him in every way imaginable. The moment she saw him she knew she was in love, although the experience was new to her. After removing Jack's shirt he turned around and looked at her the same way he did when they first saw each other through the small crack in the door.  
  
~~  
  
Jack turned around to face the love of his life, and for the first time in a long time he was afraid. He had never felt fear before so he had no idea how to react. Is this what love feels like, he thought to himself. He stared at her, until she started to become blurry. He leaned down to kiss her, and it was like there was a universe inside him had just woken up. He felt her start to run her hand up and down his back.  
  
~~  
  
Lorilie started to rub her hands up and down his back. She wondered what he was thinking? She wondered if he felt the same way about her, as she felt about him. What if he doesn't love me? Am I just another girl to him? Lorilie stopped and looked at him. Then all of her doubts vanished and she knew he was the one.  
  
~~  
  
Jack looked down and saw traces of doubt on Lorilie's face. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Whatever doubts she had were now gone. She led Jack to the bed, and he laid down. For a while it looked like he was going to say something then he stopped and just smiled. She felt that she and Jack were now past the stage of using words. She felt what he felt, and he could feel what she felt.  
  
~~  
  
Jack was about to say something, although he didn't know what. He suddenly understood that mere words can no longer express what they felt for each other. Jack sat on the bed first then Lorilie pushed him onto the bed and removed his pants. Jack sat up and helped Lorilie out of her nightgown. Jack watched Lorilie and noticed all of her beauty, and elegance. He was now uncertain that he was good enough to be with her.  
  
~~  
  
Lorilie watched Jack as his eyebrows creased with tension. She leaned over to kiss him and when their lips met she mouthed the words 'have no doubts'. She looked at him, and he looked confused for a while, then he shook his head as if he had just figured everything out. She smiled and they went under the covers.  
  
~~  
  
Jack kissed Lorilie's neck, and then went down to her chest, then to her stomach, until he reached her southern most point (not her toes). Every now and then he heard her moan. Jack knew one thing, even though he may not be good enough for her, he knew he could make her happy, and right now happiness was all that mattered.  
  
~~  
  
Lorilie's knees turned to jelly as jack made his way back up to her lips (the ones on her mouth). Lorilie couldn't describe the pleasure she felt when she was with Jack. That moment Lorilie noticed that she would be by Jacks side for the rest of her life. She couldn't even think about what effect leaving Jack would have on her. They were connected 3 ways, mind, body, and soul (Now that's some really deep shyt).  
  
~~  
  
Jack and Lorilie were tangled in each other's limbs, and no force on earth could pull them apart. They both knew that they may be in two separate bodies, but their souls were joined, and that made them one. They were two halves of the same whole, and once they were united (literally.hee hee hee), each was complete. They fell asleep in each other's arms and nothing seemed to matter anymore. 


	16. 17

Part 17  
It was the middle of the night and Jack and Lorilie had just fallen asleep, when Will burst in and said, "Jack, Jack, wake up, wake up!"  
  
"What is it now?" Jack said as he smiled at the beautiful woman sleeping next to him (4 u Lori, a true fan).  
  
"There's a ship on fire, about 20 yard to the north! Should we go and help them?"  
  
"What's the name of the ship?"  
  
"The Bamfette."  
  
"I know that ship! Go row out and bring back the survivors, if any." Jack knew who owned that ship. And he also knew that the person who owned that ship was different. He had blue skin and yellow eyes. Some people called him The Demon, or Nightcrawler, but he just liked to call him Kurt. He knew Kurt from the time he went to Germany and got shipwrecked. Kurt saved him, and when he saw his tattooed face, he swore he was dead.  
  
"Jack!" came a voice with a thick German accent. "Guten Tag, mien freund!"  
  
"Sehr gut!" Said Jack trying to remember the German that he learned. He approached his friend to embrace him. Jack realized that the whole crew was staring at this odd looking man. Jack was about to say something when he saw a beautiful woman step from behind Kurt. "Who is this, Kurt?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"This is froulien Ororo." Kurt said. The woman had a dark complexion, and white hair. Neither of them looked normal, but there was something about them that said that they were a couple. Ororo gave a small smile, and shook Jacks hand.  
  
By now the whole crew has seen his tail, and they were now starring at it intensely. Their heads were going back and forth with the movement of the tail. The swaying started to go faster until Kurt said, "I'm sorry, it does that when I'm nervous."  
  
Jack laughed. "Kurt, no need to be shy amongst friends!" He slapped Kurt on the back and Kurt gave a shy smile, showing his pointy teeth. The crew gasped at Kurt's abnormal feature, then his smile faded, and he looked down at the floor.  
  
Ororo took Kurt's hand and held it. This made everyone gasp yet again. His hands had three fingers each. Ororo lead Kurt away from the crew, and said "Don't mind them, they just aren't used to your looks yet. Soon, they will see what I see when they look at you."  
  
"Ja, and what's that?"  
  
"A cute blue German man with a 4ft tail, and pretty yellow eyes." She said with a smile.  
  
Jack approached the couple and said, "You'll have to excuse them, mate. They are really nice once you get to know them."  
  
"Danke, Jack, but I really must get going.how far away is Germany?"  
  
Jack laughed and said, "Very far, mate, why don't you stay with us for a while?"  
  
"I don't want to intrude, and I don't think they like me that much."  
  
"I like you." Izzy said as she approached. "You seem nice, but I think you're too shy, but we can fix that." She ended her sentence with a wink, and Ororo glared at her. They heard lightning strike in the background.  
  
Kurt looked at Ororo, and then back to Izzy, finally he smiled and said, "Keine Notwendigkeit, eifersuechtig zu sein, mien Stormliebe (No need to be jealous, Storm)."  
  
Jack wasn't German, but he heard jealous, and he smiled. He was happy that Kurt had found somebody special, but he was worried because both Izzy and Jenni couldn't keep their eyes off him (and his tail), and Will kept on starring at Ororo.  
  
By lunchtime, Jack had convinced Kurt and Ororo to stay with them for a while. The crew seemed to be at ease with their new passengers, until the question arose. "Why was your ship on fire?"  
  
Kurt looked at Ororo and scratched his head. "Well.um.lighting stuck our ship."  
  
"What are the chances of that?" Tom said.  
  
"I don't know, it just happened." He said, and then he said some thing in German to Ororo. "Sie mußten in einen Kampf mit dem Koch nur erhalten nicht Sie. (You just had to get into a fight with the cook didn't you)."  
  
Ororo grinned at him.  
  
"You're German too?" Lorilie asked.  
  
"No, but I learned a little German from him." She pointed to the blue man. "I'm from Cairo."  
  
Silence.  
  
"That's in Egypt.In Africa." Every one suddenly smiled and nodded.  
  
"How long have you guys been together?" Lorilie asked, because she noticed them holding hands under the table.  
  
"About 3 months." Kurt said but because of his accent it sound like he said muns instead of months.  
  
Izzy giggled, and then said, "I like your accent."  
  
Kurt blushed, but it didn't show from beneath his dark blue skin.  
  
All during lunch Kurt told everyone about when he was in the circus. Everyone enjoyed it, except for Tom, Will, and Ororo. Ororo wasn't used to sharing Kurt with other people. Most of the time it was just the two of them, and that's how she liked it. Will and Tom on the other hand felt that they were losing their women. 


	17. 18

Part 18: under construction  
  
It was midnight, and Kurt was in his room telling Jenni and Izzy about the circus, when Ororo decided to get some fresh air and get away from the love struck girls. Jack and Lorilie were in their rooms probably sleeping, but unfortunately for Ororo she couldn't sleep with two girls squealing at every word Kurt said.  
  
She eventually made her way to the front of the ship where Will and Tom were talking. She was going to leave when Will called to her "Come and join us."  
  
Ororo walked over to the talking men and said, "Why are you up so late?"  
  
"Ask your boyfriend." Tom said with a laugh. Ororo was forced to laugh too, because it seemed they had the same problem. "So what keeps you up this lovely night?"  
  
"Ask, your girlfriends." She said with her African accent. They continued to laugh and make small talk. Ororo didn't normally fit in with the girls. Even when she was a child she was more of a tomboy than one of the girls. For some strange reason she got along better with men, than women.except when it came to Kurt. At first she got butterflies every time she saw him, now she had come to a point where she could look at him without causing a thunderstorm. That's how the ship sank in the first place.  
  
It all started when she got into a fight with the cook, because she was giving her attitude. Normally she could control her power, but this female really got on her nerves. She would always make comments about how she should be a slave cooking, instead of her doing all the cooking. So eventually she fried her.and the ship too, but it was worth the damage. Ororo's thoughts flew away when she felt a tail wrap around her waist.  
  
"Müde schon. (Sleepy yet?)" Kurt said while removing hair from Ororo's face.  
  
"I am now." She replied bidding farewell to her new friends.  
  
She accompanied Kurt to his room and, they settled in. Ororo stared at that back of Kurt's head, wondering about their futures. She began to lightly trace the tips of Kurt's pointed ear with her finger. She knew how he felt about religion and love, so she had to help herself stay in control. It was a pretty difficult thing to do when you were as in love as she was. He probably has no idea how much I love him, she thought to herself.  
  
"What are you thinking, Sturmiliebe? " Kurt asked. He turned too look at her, and noticed she had the look on her face that she gave when she was in deep thought. They had been living together for a while now, so they pretty much knew everything about each other, but Kurt doubted that she knew how he truly felt about her. The way she made him want to sin.  
  
"Nein, Kurt, I was just thinking about.things." she replied, not wanting to start anything.  
  
"Ahhh.things." he turned completely to face Ororo. "What kinds of things?"  
  
Ororo couldn't help herself any longer. "Things like this." She leaned in and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips, trying not to get too carried away.  
  
"Verzeihen Sie mir, Vater für bin mich ungefähr zum Sin (Forgive me father for I am about to sin)." He said in German.  
  
Ororo's smile faded, she loved Kurt, and really wanted to be with him, but she didn't want him to cheat on his religion. She was no Catholic, but she knew having sex without being married was wrong. "Are you sure? I mean.I want to.but if you don't want to, you don't have to."  
  
Kurt hushed her with a kiss, and said, "I want to." His tail already started to wrap around her waist. "Ich wünsche wirklich zu. (I really want to)." 


	18. 19

Part 19  
  
The crew was on their way back to England for Adriana and Samuel's wedding. The trip would take about 4 days, and the wedding was in 3 days. There was no wind that day, so that made the situation even worse. Jack tried every idea in the book to get the boat to go faster. He even told every one to blow on the sails.  
  
The next day the crew was out of breath and unable to blow anymore. If only there were some way to get wind into these sails, thought Jack to himself. "Can any one control the weather?"  
  
Kurt and Ororo looked at each other. Kurt thought about all the times Jack had helped him, and he had only helped Jack once. He felt bad, so he whispered into Ororo's ear, "Please, Sturmiliebe, just this one time."  
  
Ororo sighed, and said "Fine, but wait till every one goes to sleep."  
  
"Danke Sturm (Thank you, Storm)!" Kurt said with a broad grin exposing all of his pointed teeth.  
  
That night when every one was asleep, Kurt and Ororo went to the back of the ship, and Ororo started the wind while Kurt check to see that every one was asleep. He saw every one in bed except Jack. He was just a few feet away from Ororo leaning on a barrel snoring. Kurt thought it would be all right to let the pirate sleep in peace.  
  
A little after midnight Kurt fell asleep, and left Ororo to her work. She was too caught up in herself to notice someone approaching her from behind. "Can you make it blow from that direction?" Jack pointed over Ororo's shoulder and to the left.  
  
Ororo spun around frightened, then looked for Kurt who was supposed to be keeping an eye out for people like Jack who were awake. Ororo didn't say anything.  
  
"It's just that we'll get there faster if you make the boat do in this direction." Jack put his arms up and made a wind gesture to try and explain.  
  
"I understand, but why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"Well...you see." he went up close to Ororo. "Pirates don't sleep.they rest their eyes."  
  
"Is that so?" came a voice from behind the two. It was Kurt; he looked as if he had just woken up. He smiled then muttered something in German, rubbed his eyes, and walked away.  
  
Ororo realized how close she was standing to Jack and took two steps back.  
  
"I don't bite, crumpet." Jack said stepping up.  
  
"But I do." She said calmly and walked back to her room to joined Kurt.  
  
Her anger melted as she saw Kurt sleeping. Thoughts of happiness filled her mind as she fell asleep. 


	19. 5 I finally found it

I found it!!  
  
Part 5  
  
Jack, Lorilie, Will, and Izzabella were on their way to Tortuga to find a crew. So far they had been at sea for a grand total of 20 minutes and there were problems already. Jack was steering as Will was attempting to separate the two bickering girls while trying to stay alive at the same time.   
  
"YOU ARE JELLOUS!!" Lorilie yelled. "YOU DUMB, BLONDE, AIR HEADED, BIMBO!!!"  
  
"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO BE A HOUSEKEEPER TO GET IN BED WITH JACK!!!!" was Izzabella's comeback.  
  
Will gasped. Jack heard and approached the fighting women. "Wow!" Jack exclaimed to Izzabella. "I'm surprised you got that right, because even if you were my own wife, I still wouldn't sleep with you!!!" Jack was now by Lorilie's side.  
  
Will went to his girlfriend's side and said. "It's not right to yell at her, can't you guys just get alon-"  
  
Before Will could finish, both Lorilie and Jack yelled at the exact same time "Shut up you fag!"  
  
Will stopped. His jaw dropped, and he just held that position for a few minutes. Lorilie and Jack were now regretting what had just passed their lips. Will moved his lips, but no sound came out. Finally he managed to say these words, "Where did you get that idea?"  
  
Jack decided that he couldn't lie to his friend any longer. He pulled out Elizabeth's note and put it in Will's hand. "You might want to read it all this time."  
  
As Will finished the note he said. "That bloody whore!!! She was cheating on me the whole time!!"  
  
"Honey," Izzabella said. "You were cheating on her too."  
  
"Aye. That's right, I was cheating on her, with you." Will looked as if he just remembered something. "If she feels that way, why don't we go and find her and tell her I was cheating on her all along, so she will stop thinking that im a bloody queer?"  
  
Jack laughed and said under his breath, "I thought you were a bloody queer."  
  
"What was that Jack?" Lorilie said while giving Jack a sly smile. "Do you have something to say?" Lorilie almost burst into laughter.  
  
"Oh, no dear, I was just saying that going to find Elizabeth would be a grand idea. Not only will it be fun, but we can also clear up the misunderstanding between her and Will." Jack also held back a smile, because they both knew that there are endless possibilities of things they could do on a boat, alone, together. 


	20. 12 i finally found it too !

Part 12  
  
After Jenni departed from the rest of the crew, she found herself at the opposite side of the ship, away from every one. She was too embarrassed to confront Tom about her real name, so she left hoping that he would leave and forget about everything, including her real name.  
  
Jenny was unaware of the presence lurking behind her, because she was so deep in thought. "Ello, Farquack, or whatever your name is." Came the voice of Tom.  
  
"Bloody hell." She said to herself as she turned around to face Tom. "Look, my name is Jennilia. I changed it because my parents named me Farquar when they were drunk. Ok? So please call me Jenni, not Farquar."  
  
"Yes'm, but I prefer Farquar to Jenni any day!"  
  
"Really?" Jenni looked hopeful.  
  
"No, I think it's a horrid name!" Jenni's face turned red and she pulled back her hand to get ready to slap him, but he caught it just in the nick of time (Johnny Depp movie).  
  
Jenni pulled her hand away and turned around so her couldn't see her anger. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Because I want to be."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because here is where you are."  
  
"That's nice, from whom did u steal it?"  
  
"Sorry, luv, but I made that one up on my own."  
  
"How sweet." Jenni took back how bitterly she said it, and now felt sorry for it. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not in the mood, okay?"  
  
"What mood are you in then?"  
  
Jenni gave him a look that said. Why are you tormenting me? Don't stop. She said calmly "You don't want to know."  
  
"Really? I think I do" Tom looked deeply into Jenni's big brown eyes and she fell onto the floor with a loud thud.   
  
"Bloody hell!!" Jenni yelled. Tom helped her up. "Today just isn't my day, is it?"  
  
"No, but I think it's mine." Tom ran his hand through Jenni's hair, and his fingers got stuck. He laughed and Jenni suddenly wished she had brushed her hair this morning.  
  
"This isn't right." Jenni said.  
  
"You absolutely right!"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Of course you are! To the bedroom!" 


	21. 20 at last

(This may be the end of the beginning.lol.I'm gonna stop this story so I don't have to update no more.but once I finish this, I'm going to start a new story with some new characters, and some originals.I have been told that X-men characters and Pirate characters shouldn't be in the same story, so Kurt and Ororo gotta go.and they were my favorite couple.)  
  
Ch 20 (THE END.kind of)  
  
The next day, Jack and the crew pass a ship heading Kurt's way, so he and Ororo get on the ship and are ready to head home.  
  
With two more days left till the wedding, and one day ahead of schedule, Jack decides to take a break, and let Will be the captain for once. Yes, Will was a novice, but what harm could it be?  
  
When Jack awoke from his slumber, there was lots of noise and commotion as he went to see what happened. "What happened now?"  
  
"O, nothing.Izzy just fell overboard, she'll be alright.she can swim." Will said calmly.  
  
"That's it? You woke me up for that? I'm going back to bed." Jack shrugged and mumbled something. ".Never liked the bloody lass anyway."  
  
"That's not it. It turned out she was sleeping with Tom the whole time.he jumped in with her." Jennilia said.  
  
"Pity." Jack said as he went back to his room. Lorilie greeted him, as he entered the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, Izzy jumped over board, and Tom jumped in afterward."  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"About a mile away by now."  
  
"Pity.she was such a nice girl.o well, are we there yet?"  
  
"We should be soon, Adriana must be restless."  
  
"Indeed." Lorilie and Jack fell asleep and when they woke up they were docked and ready to go to Samuel's house.  
  
(Now it starts to get better, that part was slow, but it gets much better now.)  
When they reached all they heard was screaming, and glass bottles breaking.  
  
"Come 'ere, you bloody wench." Sam yelled as he hiccupped drunkenly and swayed across to room to Adriana.  
  
"Get away from me, I can't believe I'm going to marry you tomorrow."and with that she took a long swing of rum.  
  
"O, so the party started with out me did it?" Jack asked as he picked up a rum bottle and began to drink.  
  
Lorilie looked at Jennilia and said "I don't think there's gonna be a wedding tomorrow, Jenni."  
  
"Come on, Farquar, come get some rum. There's plenty to go around.  
  
"Don't call me that, and I don't drink remember?"  
  
"Well more rum for me then, Farquar."  
  
Jenni slapped her forehead as she rolled her eyes at Jack. It was hard to believe they were related. She and Lorilie just sat and talked as Jack, Sam, Will, and Adriana, were all in a drunken state.  
  
They were surprised how queer people acted when they're drunk. Jenni didn't mind much, because she knew it would be easier to get will in bed if he was drunk. She smiled to herself as Lorilie asked what was so funny.  
  
"Nothing.. Nothing at all."  
  
(This chapter was boring.you start to run out of ideas after 20 bloody chapters!!!.If u have any ideas, they would be greatly appreciated. I'm starting a system, where I don't have to update till more ppl review, so when I reach 17 reviews I'll update.that means 5 ppl need to review.thus far this is my worse chapter.it has not plot, no content, no anything.but its funny though.it kind of like a pirate soap opera.) 


	22. Ch 21 final chapter

Yo Ho (The final chapter, well of course you know there will be a sequel).  
  
"Sam, do you recall the happenings of last night?" asks Adriana.  
  
Sam just continued to snore. Adriana sighed and began to fondle with Sam's long dark hair...wait a minute, Adriana thought. Sam doesn't have long dark hair....She sat up in the bed and looked at the face of the man....it was JACK!  
  
Adriana screamed and woke up with a start. She wasn't in her bedroom, she was on the floor with an empty bottle of rum in her hands. The sun was up, but everyone else was asleep. Adriana stood up, and then figured out why people hate hangovers. She cursed the rum, and walked towards an empty room, where she hoped to get some real rest before she got married...if she did get married.  
  
She didn't expect anyone to be in there, so she just swung the door open, and behold. There lay Jenilia....and....Will? "O DICKENS!" she exclaimed! She then decided to investigate. From where she stood, she could only see two heads, and the rest of their bodies were covered with a white sheet. She snickered to herself as she approached the bed.  
  
"Adriana Camino!" came a loud voice from the bed. It was Jenilia's. "Come no closer..or..or..I'll..uh..."  
  
While Jenni was stuttering, Adriana continued to close in on the bed, and saw that there were clothes on the floor in the room. Adriana smiled. "Well it appears you've had a very productive night."  
  
Jenni gasped and realized what Adriana was about to do, but before she could get a good grip on the sheet Adriana had pulled it away from them and began to run. Jenni sighed and looked at Will whom was still in a state of deep hibernation. "Tis a pity you must wear clothes, my love, for you look much better without them."  
  
Will continued to sleep and Jenilia put her clothes back on, and opened the door. It opened with a loud thud, and Jenni realized she had hit someone with the door. "AAAAHH!" came a female voice. "The bloody doors are attacking!" Lorilie stepped from behind the possesed door and Jenni apologized.  
  
"Such grace, such elegance." Jack said from behind Lorilie while fiddling with his beard.  
  
"Shut up, Jack." Lorilie crossed her arms, and entered the room, and gasped as she saw the naked man atop the bed. She smiled at Jenni, "I almost expected this to happen."  
  
As Jack entered the room, he looked from Will to Jenni, and back to Will again. "My sister is sleeping with my best friend...Bloody hell. I need some rum." he mumbled under his breath. "Farquar, I need to speak with you."  
  
Jenni (or Farquar) cringed at the usage of her real name, and then followed Jack out of the room.  
  
Lorilie looked at Will and smiled. "Let me leave before I get any ideas." she said still staring. Will's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Lorilie, and rubbed his eyes. However, by then Jack had grabbed Lorilie's arm and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"I wasn't really going to do anything, I swear." Lorilie said innocently.  
  
"Yes, I know, but we need to go back home. I just have a bad feeling about Ana Maria. We should go back." Jack looked at the ground.  
  
"Your not suggesting we go back are you?" Lorilie frowned, and remembered how Jack said he loved her and would never love anyone else (see chapter 20), and wondered if he had told the same thing to Ana. Jack nodded. "O hell."  
  
"Lorilie I need you to be with me, but we have to tell Ana how we feel about each other, savvy?"  
  
"What do you mean we? She's YOUR wife, Jack." Lorilie groaned.  
  
"Yes, luv, I know, but I still need your help. It's not going to be as easy as it seems. Ana is a very stubborn woman, and doesn't listen. Especially when she's drunk. So please, Lorilie, for me." he pouted, and he looked soooo cute!  
  
"I suppose...when do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as we can."  
  
The walked into the front room, and Will, Jenni, Sam, and Adriana were all there. Before Jack could say anything, Sam approached him.  
  
"Adriana and I have decided not to get married yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Sorry, I haven't any time, mate."  
  
"Why? Where are we going?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"We, we."  
  
"You speak French?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well we're going back home. We have business to handle."  
  
"What kind of business?"  
  
"I have a wife."  
  
"A WIFE?"  
  
"Si, a wife."  
  
"You speak Spanish?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, when do we leave?"  
  
Jack decided not to try and continue this conversation, because he was beginning to get quite confused. "There's no time like the present."  
  
In a few minutes everyone was ready and up on deck. Will noticed that Jack had been ignoring him, and asked Jenni about it.  
  
"I don't know." she lied.  
  
When Jack was talking to her, he told her to be careful with Will because when he fell in love, he became extremely attached. He also said that Will was his good friend, and that he didn't want anyone to break his heart. Considering Jenni's reputation, it was easy to believe that she shared no feelings for Will, but it was quite contrary. She liked Will like she never liked anyone before. She couldn't tell this to Jack because he either would laugh at her, or wouldn't believe her at all. So she kept quiet.  
  
"Let's be on our way then, everyone!" Someone yelled, and then they were off for yet another adventure.  
  
(The End! The Sequel will be ready in a while as soon as I can think up a plot, that way it won't be as pointless as this one, savvy? Well bye bye friends, until next time. In the mean time read my other stories!) 


End file.
